


Enter The Hunters

by HauntingRedDemons



Series: Wolves and a Sorcerer [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beating up Stiles, Fluff, Kate is really mean, M/M, Magic, Stiles gets kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The woman, Kate, turned to look at Stiles before he could see in the moonlight a grin spreading across her face.<br/>"Look Jail-bait is awake" she said</p>
<p>"Say what?" Stiles coughed as his throat hurt more than he expected.</p>
<p>"Sorry Wolf-bait" she said with a wider grin"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter The Hunters

A couple months after everything happened the house was rebuilt. They managed to make almost exactly as it had been before it was burnt down. Isaac and Derek lived there now; Stiles actually had some of his things there as well since he spent a majority of his time there. Scott dropped by a lot too. Along with the others that had become werewolves in the time. Jackson Whittemore, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd. It was the first day of their senior year of high school that all Hell broke loose.

"Hello Scott"

Isaac, Scott and Stiles turned around to see Allison Argent. She had dated Scott before and broke his heart quite a few times before she and her family moved away. Looked like they were back again.

"It's been a while" She said with a smile. A smile like nothing had happened between them before. Scott shifted a little uncomfortably and Isaac glanced between Scott and Stiles before nudging Scott a little.

"Scott we should get to class" Isaac said

Scott nodded his head, thankful for the escape route. The two turned and left which left Stiles with Allison.

"Who's that?" Allison asked after a bit.

"Oh him?" Stiles said "His name's Isaac, he's a friend of ours"

"Oh well does he have any family?"

Stiles looked Allison over, she was asking like she was interested in something. Stiles simply nodded his head.

"All I know is that he has a cousin" Stiles said before turning to walk down the hall. "It was nice seeing you but I should get to class."

"Well, have fun. And be careful tonight"

Stiles knew of one reason to be careful tonight. But his friends could control it now so there was no reason to freak out right? What if she meant something else? What else could she mean? Wait does she even know about werewolves?

Stiles shook off the thoughts as he walked into class. He couldn't be distracted right now, he just needed to get through the day then study because he knew Derek would make sure he did. In fact Stiles and the others always stopped by the Hale house to study. It was like pack study time.

When the end of school did come around, Stiles, Scott and Isaac were standing in the parking lot. They were waiting for Derek to show up since he managed to make it like his job to pick them up after school.

"Hey guys" Allison called as she walked up to them. Stiles suddenly found himself mentally praying for Derek to get there right that second. They all smiled politely.

"Really, how have you been?" she asked

"Good. Stiles and I have made a lot of new friends" Scott said

"I've noticed" Allison said and soon that very familiar black Camaro pulled up.

"That's our ride" Stiles said

Scott and Isaac jumped in the back and Stiles got in the passenger seat. Allison watched with careful eyes as she looked through the front window to look at Derek for a moment before flashing a smile at Stiles who waved and they drove off.

It wasn't a long drive even when Derek wasn't breaking the speed limit, which he usually did, especially in the mornings or late at night. Once they all got inside the house Isaac went to the kitchen, Stiles and Scott dropped down on the couch while Derek hung up his jacket and walked to the back of the couch.

"Who was that?" Derek asked, he meant it to just sound curious but he knew it came out more as harsh and demanding.

"Allison Argent" Scott said "she and her family use to live here, I guess they're back now."

Not long later the door opened and the house was filled with chatter as Lydia and Erica walked in, talking endlessly about going shopping or something. Boyd and Jackson followed behind their girlfriends, both staying mostly quiet sharing a few words now and again. After some greetings the teens went to the table and started to study, though working was a bit distracting sometimes.

Derek was watching TV rather quietly, in fact it was so quiet Stiles and Lydia couldn't even hear it. That's half the reason everyone got startled when there was a knock on the door. Derek looked at the pack and they were all as silent as the dead before he walked over to the door. He answered it with his usual stoic look and standing there was Allison in a running outfit.

"Sorry, I was just running and saw the place. Was curious who would live all the way out here" she said

"You saw. You can go" Derek said in a way that the whole pack could pick up the dark undertone in his voice, but apparently Allison either didn't notice or just didn't give a damn.

"You're the one who picked up Scott and Stiles aren't you"

Derek stood completely still. In fact he could be a stone statue if he wanted to. He didn't breathe a word and not even his expression changed in the slightest.

"You know the woods are a dangerous place to live" She said "What if something bad were to happen"

She almost sounded like she was trying to threaten him. However the whole pack knew that one would have to try a whole lot harder than that if they wanted to threaten the alpha wolf. Still his expression remained the same as he looked at her, though his eyes grew colder by the second. Allison seemed to falter a bit as she turned to leave.

"By the way, why do you live so far from people?"

Okay, what was this twenty questions? Derek took a step back and gave her one more warning look before closing the door. He looked back at the pack and they seemed completely on edge now. Those with great hearing listened until they couldn't hear Allison's footsteps anymore and then they went back to what they were doing.

When it came close to evening they started to say goodbyes and headed home. Scott and Isaac had headed back to Scott's house because whenever Scott walked home, Isaac walked with him and often ended up staying at his house. Stiles was heading home after that, he didn't really like the whole Allison's family being back and Derek didn't seem to like them either, which really shouldn't surprise him but not only did it but it made him worry as well.

So he walked carefully through the woods, making sure to pay close attention to where he was and if there was anyone or anything around him. He was careful as he could be, he didn't really want to leave Derek alone in that house but he had to get home so his dad wouldn't worry about him.

He rubbed his arms as he started to shiver and that's when he heard the sound of something walking near him. He froze completely, and he probably should have just kept walking like nothing happened but he couldn't help it. However when he stopped so did the footsteps and that made him even more worried than before so he started to walk a bit faster than before. He soon broke out into an all-out run before someone jumped on him.

Stiles started to struggle, he wanted to call out for help but a hand was clasped tightly over his mouth which was honestly making it a bit hard to breathe as well. But that didn't matter much because soon he was hit hard in the back of the head and suddenly it was all black and silent.

When Stiles did wake again, his head was killing him and he felt really cold. He blinked a couple times to let his eyes adjust to the darkness, he soon saw a man standing not too far away from him and beside him was a woman. Stiles remained completely motionless, hoping they wouldn't notice he was awake.

"He'll pay for what he did" the woman said in a hateful tone

"Don't worry dear Kate, he won't be coming out alive this time" the man said and judging by his voice he was an old guy. Like it was possible he could be Stiles' grandfather kind of old.

The woman, Kate, turned to look at Stiles before he could see in the moonlight a grin spreading across her face.

"Look Jailbait is awake" she said

"Say what?" Stiles coughed as his throat hurt more than he expected.

"Sorry Wolfbait" she said with a wider grin.

"Who do you think you are?" Stiles fought against the pain in his throat as he spat the words out at Kate who snarled and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Stiles didn't make a sound as she hit him; he just looked back at her as if daring her to do it again. Kate snarled and slapped Stiles again, this time on the other side of his face and he just turned to look at her again. Something in his eyes infuriated her and made her hit him repeatedly but he never made a sound. He just looked at her like he knew and he was giving her a promise that not only would he make it out alive but she would pay for what she was doing.

Kate beat him pretty badly because she didn't just slap him after that, she started to punch and kick him as hard as she could. Stiles held back all his pain because he wasn't going to surrender to her. Someone so bent on revenge. He may not know why she wanted revenge or exactly who she wanted revenge on but he had an idea. He felt the cold hard ground underneath him and it was actually comforting. The cold against the heat of his body was relaxing; especially after the beating he took.

Stiles shifted to see the sun was up and it was probably around noon by now. Surely someone knew something was up since he wasn't at school and well he wasn't at home either. He was starting to get over the pain of the most recent beating when Kate walked into the room. She knelt down beside Stiles and grinned at him.

"Now tell me where can I find your little wolf pack?" Kate asked

Stiles just looked at her without a word. Kate snarled at him before grabbing him and slamming him against the wall.

"You'll answer my questions" she ordered "Or I will show your pathetic pack why they shouldn't have messed with me"

Stiles still stayed silent as he looked at Kate before she got mad and hit him again. Stiles knew if this kept going for much longer he probably wouldn't be leaving this place alive but he couldn't just tell her about the pack or where they were. But she should know where they are if she knows as much about them as she seems to. But still, why was she asking him these questions. Unless maybe she was only stalling, trying to get the pack to come after him.

"Tell me so I can tear Derek Hale into the nothing that he always was" Kate snarled

Stiles finally reacted; he threw his head forward into Kate's head. She fell back and looked a bit shocked while Stiles was basically growling at her. Kate got up and kicked Stiles in the chest, finally gaining a reaction as he yelped in pain and dropped to the ground. Kate smirked in triumph before kneeling down beside Stiles once again.

"So Hale really does mean something to you then" Kate said as she grabbed Stiles by the neck and hoisted him up to a standing position. Stiles gasped a little and tried to stand but his legs and well everything hurt too much to comply properly. Stiles continued to gasp as Kate grinned wickedly at him before she took her other hand and punched him in the stomach, knocking what air he had left out of him. Stiles started to claw at her arm as he tried hard to breathe, when he was on the verge of passing out Kate released him. He fell to the ground and gasped for air before Kate turned to leave the room. Stiles turned to look out the small window that was totally too high for him to reach no matter how he tried and it was nearing the evening. He groaned before letting his body rest on the ground. Maybe he could sleep before she came back with more.

The night got cold, causing Stiles to shiver the entire time making it hard for him to sleep. And then to top it all off about 3 am cold water was thrown on him, causing him to jolt upright and shiver even more.

"Sorry, can't let you be sleeping when we have so much to do" Kate said

Stiles groaned and shivered as he curled up to himself and glared at her.

"Now tell me how much does Derek mean to you?"

Stiles glared at her and she let out an annoyed sigh before moving closer which caused him to move back against the wall as far as he could. Kate smiled and it almost looked sweet and kind if he didn't know any better but she had just beat the crap out of him so he did know better.

"What does his soulless and black heart mean to someone like you?"

"He's not soulless and his heart isn't black" Stiles spat at her.

"So what does he mean to you?"

"What would you care?" he basically growled the words and she slapped him hard, it seemed to sting even more with how cold he was. When he looked back at her she was glaring at him like she was trying to will him to die. Stiles shifted a bit before going quiet again.

"So what do you mean to him?" Kate asked

Stiles stayed quiet and Kate realized she was going to have to play dirty if she wanted his cooperation.

"I guess we'll have to convince them how worthless you are" Kate said "Then they'll leave you"

"They Wouldn't!"

"Why Not!?"

"Derek Loves Me!" Stiles clasped his hands over his mouth as Kate smirked widely

"If he loved you shouldn't he have come for you by now" Kate said calmly and very convincingly

Stiles just looked at her as he started to let that thought sink in. Kate smirked before she got up and left the room. After a couple minutes Stiles broke down and cried until he'd fallen asleep again. His body was still shivering when he woke, it was about noon and these people hadn't given him any food since he'd gotten here and that was like a day or two ago. Stiles looked at the window and sniffled a bit.

"Why haven't you come yet?" Stiles asked with a broken voice

Stiles' head shot to the side when he heard the door opening and Kate walked in. His improperly working brain made her look sweet and kind as she knelt down beside him.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry he has chosen to leave you" Kate said

Stiles glared up at her the best he could, every ounce of him didn't want to believe Kate but there was that corner of his mind saying what if she was right. What if he was nothing to Derek, what if everything was nothing? What if he really was no one to the pack?

Stiles flinched a bit when Kate reached down and touched his face. She smiled at him before deciding to take this little charade further.

"I wouldn't ever leave you. I can take care of you" Kate said softly

"Why would you care about me?" Stiles asked

"You are smart and amazing." Kate said

Stiles was close to believing her words until she said those words and it all came back to him. When he first asked Derek why he would chose to love him. The words that Derek answered with returned to his mind. "You're smart, cunning and the most amazing person I have ever met"

Kate looked at Stiles oddly, like she wasn't sure what was going on at this point and then Stiles smiled widely and Kate stood upright still confused.

"He does love me" Stiles said

"What?" Kate asked with a bit of a hiss.

"Derek Hale Loves Me" Stiles said the words with such conviction it caused Kate to back up because she could hear the truth in his words "He's coming for me, and you're going to regret the day you took me"

Kate snarled and hit Stiles hard, he groaned only slightly before looking at Kate with that same look he had given her the first time she started hitting him. This time she didn't continue, no she completely backed off before making for the door and hurrying out.

The night started to fall and echoing howls broke through the silence. Stiles' head came up and he smiled the best he could without feeling too much pain. He heard people scrambling a bit out there before a loud roar echoed off the walls. Stiles swallowed hard before letting out a hoarse call. Only a moment later the door was literally kicked open and Derek stormed in. Stiles looked up at him with the happiest look he'd ever given anyone before. Derek ran over and carefully scooped Stiles up, holding the broken teen as close as he could without hurting him. Stiles brought out a hand to cling to Derek's shirt. The alpha hurried out of the room and ran down the hall, heading towards where he knew the rest of the pack was.

The others were fighting off the hunters. They probably wouldn't kill all of them today as the top priority was to get Stiles somewhere safe and they all understood that and followed Derek's lead. Soon the pack was running through the woods with the hunters on their tail. The guns were being fired and just barely missing as they ducked around trees and ran for town. If they could get there the hunters would have to break off or risk being arrested, though Derek knew that he was so pressing charges on the Argent family for what they did to Stiles.

When they got into town Derek headed straight to the vet's office, Stiles was slowly falling unconscious and it was causing Derek to worry greatly as they continued to run, though he slowed his pace as he got to there. He kicked the door open before Deaton came running from the back, when he saw Stiles he quickly let them in back where Derek set Stiles on the table. Deaton ordered the pack out of the room so he could take care of Stiles' injuries.

Derek was pacing back and forth outside the back room while the pack all whimpered and watched carefully. All the worrying was exhausting and soon the pack members started to fall asleep. Derek was leaned against the wall now; he was letting himself slowly break down now. Soon the door opened and Deaton looked at Derek before motioning him to come back. Derek followed closely but almost fell over when he saw the injuries Stiles had.

Stiles groaned a little before turning his head and smiling when he saw Derek. Stiles reached his hand out a little but it hurt to do so. Derek must have known because he darted over to the table and gently took Stiles' hand and looked at the teen with a sad, broken and yet relieved look.

"You came for me" Stiles said in a very hoarse voice that caused him to cough after speaking.

"Of course I came for you" Derek said softly "I'm just sorry I didn't come sooner"

"No it's okay," Stiles said carefully as he could tell Derek was blaming himself for all this "you saved me and that's what counts"

"Stiles"

"No, you can't blame yourself for this." Stiles shifted to try and get up but Derek gently pushed him back into a laying position. Derek kept his hand on Stiles' chest as he felt the teen's heartbeat, the most comforting thing in his life. Stiles laid his hand over Derek's and smiled up at the werewolf. Derek nodded his head a little before Stiles let out a short yawn before coughing a bit more.

"You need to sleep now" Derek said

Stiles wanted to protest but Derek grabbed a chair and sat down beside him with a soft look. It was a look that held a promise that he'd be there when Stiles woke, so Stiles closed his eyes and let himself fall to sleep.

When Stiles woke the next night Derek was still beside him. Sleeping with his head rested on his arm on the table. Stiles smiled a bit before realizing that Deaton must have used some supernatural medicine or something because he was feeling as good as ever. He shifted a little and Derek's head shot up. Stiles smiled and Derek relaxed before checking Stiles over.

"I'm fine Der" Stiles said quietly

Derek let out a sigh before relaxing, he sat back down and looked at Stiles again before the other pack members came in looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked

"Erica and Boyd were out and said the hunters are looking for us now" Scott said a bit worried.

"Stay with Stiles" Derek said before he got up only to have Stiles catch his wrist and hold tightly. Derek looked back to him before putting his hand on the one Stiles had on his wrist.

"I'll be right back. I have to make sure the others are alright" Derek said. It was only half a lie, he did have to make sure the others were okay but then he was going after these hunters. He wasn't going to let them get off easy after what they did. Scott sat down where Derek had just been as the alpha walked out the door.

Derek ran out to the woods quickly and was soon joined by Isaac, Boyd, Erica and Jackson. They glanced around a bit until a shot rang out and they were barely able to get out of the way in time. Isaac and Jackson moved to the left while Erica and Boyd went right and Derek backed up slightly as if trying to get whoever fired at them to come out into the open. Soon enough Kate walked out with a wide smirk on her face.

"Oh there's my baby boy" Kate said as she looked at Derek who was snarling and angry. The other pack members looked at Derek, they knew there was someone in his past who was the reason he was a bit cold and closed off to others. Well anyone that wasn't Stiles anyway. Though Erica knew that it wasn't common for Derek to say things like 'I love you' to Stiles which Stiles liked to say a lot to Derek.

Kate raised her gun and Jackson made a jump at her before Derek could call out to stop him. Jackson took an arrow to the shoulder, sending him flying back. Allison walked into view and the pack all snarled as they tried to figure out what to do next. Isaac ran at them from one side and Erica went at the other side. Allison shot an arrow into Isaac's leg, she had aimed for his chest but Isaac was good at dodging deadly hits while Kate shot Erica in the shoulder. The female wolf howled in pain and pulled back. Derek smelt it, the wolf's bane coming from the gun. He knew Erica was in trouble now.

"Now look what you did Derek, you're about to get your second family killed" Kate said

Derek growled at her before motioning the pack to get back, which they did. Jackson and Isaac having to help each other until Scott came running up and Derek spun around with a growl.

"Lydia's there" Scott said and Derek seemed to relax a slight bit but he didn't take his eyes off Kate. Scott helped Jackson and Isaac the best he could while Boyd was carrying Erica to the others. They all grouped up behind Derek who was trying to figure out what to do now.

"Do it" Kate said

Allison started to fire her bow at the pack, Derek taking each hit. In the shoulders, the arms, the legs and the chest. It was exhausting and it hurt a lot. But he wasn't going to let these hunters get at his pack, not this time. Kate seemed to be enjoying this all the way to the point where Derek was on his knees as the pain became too much to bear.

"I guess I can end your pathetic existence now" Kate said with a smirk as she raised her gun.

The pack was about to move but Derek growled and they all stayed back. He wasn't going to let them take wolf's bane for him. Kate looked extremely pleased with this.

"Goodbye wolf trash" She said as she started to pull the trigger

As Kate pulled the trigger Stiles screamed out Derek's name while he ran towards the scene with Lydia right behind him. The pack turned to Stiles as the teen's body seemed to emit a warm and bright feeling. The bullet that was intended to hit and kill Derek was stopped in midair before what looked like an Alice blue wolf appeared out of nowhere. A sharp howl broke through the darkness of the night. Kate quickly shot at it but that did nothing as the wolf leapt at her. Allison took off running but the wolf's large tail came around to whack Allison and send her flying.

Kate snarled and fired towards Derek and the pack once again, only this time the bullet wasn't just stopped it was thrown back. The wolf howling as the bullet hit Kate in the chest and she fell to the ground. Stiles was now standing in front of the whole pack. Scott and Lydia helped Derek get the arrows out of him so he could at least stand.

Once Kate was killed the wolf seemed to just vanish before Stiles collapsed. Derek ran forwards, calling out to Stiles as he caught him. Derek turned to look at the pack and they all looked just as worried and confused.

"Did Stiles just use magic?" Lydia asked

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is lovely and I was in a bad mood when I did the whole kidnapping and beating up Stiles thing. Kind of feel bad about it now but whatever it worked nicely. Hope you all liked it.


End file.
